Official Warehouse 13 Timeline
The following is a chronological list of events depicting the various events of Warehouse 13, both the official show and the fan fiction here on the wiki. A * next to a date or piece of information indicates its placement in the timeline is up for debate, is given a fanon-designated date for the purposes of this timeline, or is up for debate if there is contradiction in canon. 1773 December * 16th: The Boston Tea Party protest is instigated by the Sons of Liberty. The public house at which it was planned, the Green Dragon Tavern, is designated he birthplace of the United States of America. (Shown in "Cangku Shisi"). 1878 August * 13th: The unofficial unincorporated settlement of Univille, South Dakota is founded. (Shown in "Beyond Our Control" and "A Touch of Fever"). 1892 * Regents of Warehouse 12 are considering moving the Warehouse to the United States of America. They hire American specialists Nikola Tesla, Thomas Edison, and M.C. Escher to design a conceptual model of the next iteration for them to review. They are given room and board at the local Bed and Breakfast during their work. (Shown in "Grand Designs") 1893 January * After several months, Tesla, Edison, and Escher create a conceptual diorama of their proposed Warehouse 13 design and present it to the Regents of Warehouse 12 for review. The diorama malfunctions during the presentation, but the Regents consider it good enough and approve construction of the next Warehouse as per their design. (Shown in "Grand Designs") 1898 * Cooperative dissonance and creative differences between Tesla, Edison, and Escher result in the destruction of the original Warehouse 13 by a fire and the death of its first Caretaker, _ Frederic. (Events of "Grand Designs") 1914 * Irene Frederic, sister of the first Warehouse 13's Caretaker, is inducted as the Caretaker of the Warehouse's second iteration. April * 27th: Official Warehouse cargo ship HMS Avalon sets sail to manually transfer artifacts from Warehouse 12 to the new Warehouse 13. * The Avalon is apprehended en route to America by pirate "Roaring" Dan Seavey. Seavey proves victorious against the Avalon's crew and absconds with its entire manifest of artifacts. Agent David Wolcott is among the lives taken. (Shown in "Lost and Found") May * 2nd: Warehouse 12 agent Helena Wells is willingly Bronzed by Agent Paige Saunderson. 1921 *Ernest Moore joined Warehouse 13 1927 *Brady Paul joined Warehouse 13 1929 December *Paul is killed by Irene Schroeder when attempting to retrieve John Wesley Hardin's Six Shooter from her. 1931 *Irene Schroeder is bronzed without permission *Ernest Moore is bronzed after he went against regent orders to punish Irene Schroeder for killing his partner by bronzing her. '1942' 'July' *'23rd: '''Agent Mendell travels to Wichita, Texas following reports that Dr. Farnsworth has broken his Regent probation. The incident-causing device is collected and shipped to the Warehouse, although only half of it arrives.* (Shown in "Beyond Our Control") '''1947' July * 17th: Grigori Rasputin's Lestovka is collected by Agent _. 1961 August * 20th: Agents Jack Secord and Rebecca St. Clair travel to Green Bay Wisconsin following reports of women being turned entirely to glass. They discover that the artifact, Cinderella's Glass Knife, was being used by the wife of a local magazine manager who believed he was cheating on her with his coworkers. (Events of "Where and When"). ** In actually, Jack and Rebecca's bodies were being inhabited by the minds of modern agents Pete Lattimer (as Jack) and Myka Bering (as Rebecca) through the use of H.G. Wells' Time Machine to identify the artifact following the death of the magazine manager blamed for the murders. '1962' 'June' *'7th: '''Jack Secord and Rebecca St. Clair investigate an "alien spacecraft" in Greenbury, Ohio. They encounter the crashed remains of a rocket constructed by Warehouse 12 agent Helena Wells, powered by Joshua's Trumpet. The trumpet's attachment hose is ultimately destroyed and the artifact is presumed to have been lost. (Shown in "3... 2... 1") **The artifact was, in fact, stolen by a young Daniel Varley, unbeknownst to Secord and St. Clair. '1981' 'November' *'5th: Pete Lattimer is born to Daniel and Jane Lattimer, the latter a Regent of Warehouse 13. Jane resigns from her position to protect her family. '''1994 *Daniel Lattimer passes in the line of work. At his wake, Mrs. Frederick approaches Jane and convinces her to resume her position as a Regent. Some time later she meets with a young Walter Sykes and identifies the artifact in his possession. The artifact, Carlo Collodi's Bracelet, is snagged by agents Nielsen and MacPherson. (Shown in "Shadows")* 1999 * Claire Donovan purchases, and unknowingly becomes infected by, Frances Farmer's Music Box. Her rage-induced psychokinetic outbursts lead her to kill her own parents later the same year, after destroying the music box. She is sedated and later put in an artifact-induced coma while her younger sister and future Warehouse agent-turned-Caretaker Claudia Donovan is taken in by her older brother Joshua. (Shown in "Secret Services") ** Artie Nielsen later spends the next 15 years privately researching ways to cure Claire of her affliction without an artifact to Neutralize. 2002 * Joshua Donovan, with assistance and guidance from both Nielsen and ex-agent James MacPherson (posing as a "Professor Reynolds"), attempts an experiment to use Rheticus' Compass for human teleportation. Due to not knowing all the rules to properly use the compass, Joshua is instead trapped within an inter-dimensional pocket for the next 7 years. (Shown in "Claudia") ** Claudia, now an orphan, is later transferred to at least one foster family before running away at least once in the winter. '2003' 'January' *Jacob Torres joins Warehouse 13. 'February' *Jennifer Lockhart joins Warehouse 13 becoming Torres' partner. '2006' 'April' *Artie, Jacob and Jennifer discover the Mayan Calendar. The artifact is activated and Jacob and Jennifer are lost to the artifact. Artie returns, with the Calendar, to the warehouse alone. (Mentioned in "Pilot") 2008 * TBA '2009' 'February' *Bering & Lattimer snag Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade and destroy James Braid's Chair. Claudia Donovan makes first contact with the Warehouse. (Events of "Magnetism") '2010' April * 23rd: TBA (Events of "MacPherson").* ** Recently de-Bronzed Warehouse 13 agent Helena Wells travels to London and visits her old home (Atlas House), since converted into the H.G. Wells Museum under the pseudonym Edward Prendick (borrowed from the narrator of Wells' novel The Island of Doctor Moreau), to retrieve her Interceptor Vest. Agents Lattimer and Bering fail to stop her. Meanwhile, James MacPherson travels to CERN in Switzerland to retrieve anti-matter to fuel the vest, and likewise escapes capture by Donovan and Nielsen. MacPherson and Wells return to the Warehouse and the latter uses the Vest to traverse the Escher Vault to retrieve her personal belongings. When apprehended, MacPherson nearly tells agents his and Wells' plans before she kills him by removing the protective palladium necklace, triggering a reaction between the chemicals in his blood and the painite in the Warehouse walls. Wells escapes the Warehouse and begins her plan to reunite the pieces of the Minoan Trident and create a second ice age. (Events of "Time Will Tell").* October * 31st: 'Sandy Calecer is hired by the Warehouse, providing internal support made necessary by the temporary absence of Myka Bering following the events of the restructuring of the Minoan Trident. 'December *'25th: '''The Christmas Truce Ornament is collected by Bering & Lattimer, Artie is reunited with his father. (Events of "Secret Santa") '2011' 'April' *'5th: Walter Winchell's Tie Clip and Cufflinks and Mary Mallon's Butcher Knife are collected by Lattimer & Bering and Donovan & Jinks, respectively. (Events of "Trials") '''October * 27th: Walter Sykes succeeds in returning the memories of H.G. Wells stored in the Janus Coin to her and has Marcus Diamond kill undercover agent Steve Jinks. He takes Wells to Hong Kong and successfully opens the ancient Regent Sanctum while Marcus Diamond infiltrates Leena's B&B, where he uses Black Barty's Cannon to activate the Remati Shackle's barrier around the Warehouse. (Events of "Emily Lake" and "Stand").* ** Original Timeline: Sykes is trapped in the portal connecting Warehouse 13 to the Regent Sanctum and is killed. An artifact planted in his chair, Masonry from the House of Commons, detonates and destroys the Warehouse, killing Wells (who sacrificed herself to create a barrier protecting Bering, Lattimer, and Nielsen) and Mrs. Frederic. Pandora's Box is also destroyed, causing the world to lose hope and global catastrophe to occur. The agents travel to France to collect the main part of Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe, as per the guidance of Duarte Barbosa's Pocket Watch, to reverse time by 24 hours and prevent the Warehouse's destruction. Claudia Donovan is trapped there by Adrian of the Brotherhood of the Black Diamond. The agents then travel to the Vatican in Rome to retrieve the alidade; Bering is arrested and Lattimer is killed in the tunnel beneath the Vatican after successfully getting the alidade. Nielsen combines the two pieces of the astrolabe and uses it after being warned of its downside by a dying Brother Adrian. ** Main Timeline: Nielsen returns to the Warehouse before Sykes' bomb detonates and defuses it by draping Mohandas Gandhi's Dhoti over a dying Sykes, removing the masonry's fuel source. The Warehouse and the world are saved, and Nielsen hides the Astrolabe, unknowing of the creation of an evil personality within himself. (Events of "A New Hope"). 'December' *'25th: '''Pete accidentally activates Philip van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush. (Events of "The Greatest Gift")* '2012' 'May' *'1st:' The Skaian Chess Set is created and falls into Juan’s possession, and he prepares it for gifting to Aden as a birthday present. *'28th: Aden and Juan attain their God Tier abilities by activating and playing the game, first Juan, the Aden. They then begin a habit of exchanging a queen from the board to keep it from being fully activated. *30th:' Myka and Pete collect H.P. Lovecraft's Key; Claudia, with the assistance of Regent Jane Lattimer, uses Johann Maelzel's Metronome to revive Steve; Artie's worry over the evil his use of Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe grows. (Events of "An Evil Within")* **Aden attends a convention and purchases the Poké Ball, meeting Mary in the process. 'June' *'12th: A stash of artifact owned by Walter Sykes is identified and collected.* (Events of 'Personal Effects") *'''27th: Bri, Tyler, and Matt are recruited to the Warehouse by Leena who informs them about their abilities. They are then promptly sent to Egypt to collect their first artifact. 'August' *'12th: '''HARP squares off against Mike Wolfe and Frank Fritz to prevent 'American Pickers' from getting artifacts. *'18th: Artie accidentally activates Beethoven's Clock in the aisles and subsequently recovers the second half of the artifact in order to neutralize it. (Events of "Runaway") '''October *'23rd:' Nikki joins HARP after finding Schrodinger's Cat and finding out that she can't be burned by his acidic fur. '2013' 'June' *'17th: '''HARP faces off against Mikolaj and his stash of weapon artifacts in attempts to rescue Nikki *'18th:' HARP discovers that Mikolaj's true goal is to collect the Infernal Artifacts *'27th: Alfred Dreyfus' Sword Hilt is snagged by Bering & Lattimer. (Events of "Secret Services") '''September *'17th:' HARP teams up with Warehouse Consultant Sarah Michelle Geller to collect Walter Halloway's Crucifix; Geller becomes an honorary member of HARP *'24th:' HARP faces Mikolaj one last time at the Vatican in order to prevent him from summoning hell on earth. *'25th:' Returning to the Warehouse, the HARP Consultants are hit with the news of Leena's death. HARP is then introduced to their new leader, the unbronzed M.C. Escher.* 'October' *11th: The Pokéball is activated at a gaming convention, alerting the Warehouse. Recovery is aided by Aden Taylor, who had already found the artifact and managed to keep it under control. *'12th: '''Aden is offered a position at the Warehouse due to his knack for dealing with "convention" artifacts, which had been becoming more prevalent. *'13th: ' The Azure Flute activates and causes elemental havoc. Inside the Warehouse, Aisle FAN-1025 spawns, where it and the Poke Ball will later reside as its first occupants. *'30th: ' Old Bone is brought to the Warehouse after reports of a walking corpse are brought to the Warehouse’s attention. 'November' *'5th: Felix's fiance is killed. *'''9th: HARP shuts down the Sol Invictus cult and collects their stash of artifacts 'December' *'1st:' The Halifax Incident occurs, sending the HARP Consultants into a different timeline until Matt & Nikki go back in time using LeBerge's DreamLight and H.G. Well's Time Machine to stop the Incident. The Consultants blackout after snagging the artifact. *'2nd:' The Consultants wake up back in their own timeline, having gained an extra two years. *'12th: '''Felix leaves New Zealand. *'21st: Aden collects the Apophis and Ma'at statuettes *'''30th: Blaine Biston arrives at the Warehouse with his memories from the alternate timeline. Escher makes him a member of HARP. '2014' 'March' *'14th:' Geller calls on Matt & Nikki to investigate a reboot of 'Legends of the Hidden Temple'; Nikki gets a job as executive producer of the show. 'May' *'28th:' A minor incident causes Aden to reveal the abilities granted by the Chessboard, and he is put under investigation by the Regents until he demonstrates his practiced control over space. 'July' *'5th: "'The Beast Inside" occurs. *'7th: '''Felix joins the Warehouse. 'September' *'15th-18th: Events of "Once Upon a Warehouse" occur. *'19th:'The Ascendere forms and has their first meeting. Under careful supervision by the Regents, the Manor Ascendant begins construction to serve as a private training ground for their powers. *'26th: '''The agents involved in the "Von Dichi" affair are granted vacation time in Jamaica. They vanish off the grid almost immediately after checking in to the hotel. 'October *'3rd: '''The Agents resurface, having been affected by and collecting the [[Days of our Lives Hourglass|''Days of our Lives Hourglass]]. 'November' *'6th: '''Garrett Scott joins the Warehouse. '2015' 'February' *'20th:' Joeseph Barlett is offered the invitation to endless wonder and arrives at Warehouse 13. '2016' 'July' *'13th:' Jacob manages to escape the artifact, enlisting Artie, Pete and Myka to aid him in freeing Jennifer as well. *'20th:' Jacob is reinstated as a Warehouse 13 Agent. Jennifer is offered the same but declines taking a job in Univille as a deputy in the sheriff's office instead. [https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Caretaker_Jacket.jpg '''2063'] * Caretaker Claudia Donovan is reminded by recently recruited agents Adam Maddox and Jenny, and current supervisor Jack, of her past fellow agents. She subsequently goes to the Memini Chamber and uses the Round Table to hear the voices of the past once again. (Shown in "Endless") Category:Warehouse 13